This invention related to a disposable bib, napkin or mini-apron adapted to be fastened generally to the upper portion of a wearer's clothing to protect the same.
To the hospitalized and the aged, where self feeding is important, protecting clothing during meal times is a real problem. Protective bibs or napkins having adhesive attachment means are old and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,831, 2,402,734, 2,617,104, 2,902,734, 3,332,547, 3,416,157 3,675,274, 3,871,027, 3,995,321 and 3,979,776. However, in some prior art constructions, the adhesive portions are present in relatively small areas, which can tear away from gauze-like paper, and can leave gaps with resulting loss of protection against soiling. Others have portions which extend behind the wearer or over his shoulder. To fasten such bibs or napkins is frequently beyond the capabilities of persons having limited motor ability in their arms, wrists, or fingers, as for example, victims of rheumatoid or osteoarthritis, the blind or many nursing home residents. The present invention is self attachable by many persons as above described who would have difficulty or find use impossible with prior art articles. Only limited motion is required for attachment with the article described herein.
The present invention has great utility in nursing and retirement homes, where many of the elderly residents suffer from arthritic conditions and other afflications resulting in impaired motor abilities. For them to be able to attach a bib to their clothing by themselves, without the aid of an attendant, would lessen the work load on the staff as well as protect clothing which would cut down laundry time and expense.
In addition to helping morale by being more self sufficient research in the matter has shown a reluctance for the aged to have anything fastened around their necks while eating. They prefer a situation where they can function independently and are not reduced to "children" with around the neck "child bibs".